


A Little Known Fact Of The Open Secret

by audi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: I’m sorta just throwing everything and everyone together, Multi, behind the scenes obviously, i can’t ignore elsa and the 3 kids and i love them but i dont know what to do, watched iw again and i broke again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audi/pseuds/audi
Summary: It’s an open secret in the industry, a little (if you call the biggest A-listers of Hollywood today and call them in anyway little, at all) known fact, since the ending of the Phase 1 of the MCU.





	A Little Known Fact Of The Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just throwing everybody together, and you know just drop me a line if I’m going sideways somewhere because I am so out of my depth but I just miss these bbs together so much

Funnily enough, they were the easiest actors to work with. 

 

And that is saying  _a lot_ , coming from probably the most successful twenty two film run of any studio slash brand. Everything else would seem small in comparison, and everyone in the business knows that.

 

You’d score a prop guy gig with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and you’re already like a legend with that on your resumé. Even if all you did was fucking make sure the lights in the studio went on and off the right time, even if it were before the lights crew were innit, man.

 

And so the final installment for the first phase is what Marvel has dubbed it is done, the fans are still singing it praises while mourning for Iron Man and The Black Widow, and really every production in the entirety of Hollywood just has a simple wish by now: just sit back and let Marvel. It’s useless to even try compete, and that’s really just the way of the world right now, so let’s all just not waste money and give credit where credit is due. 

 

Phase One done, (and jeeeezus how many phases does Marvel have in the works god), the Original Six have started (well even before the Phase One was done really, but what’s a little technicality) to branch out, and everything they touched seemed to turn to gold, because their fans loved them even outside their superhero gigs. Being the hottest commodities make them the most sought after actors, and it’s funny because everyone expects these guys to be...well. Being adored by the entire world would feed the ego, But apparently, not this batch. What they developed was something else. 

 

It wasn’t that they did it on purpose, that it was something mean spirited or rude. Not at all. They were all very welcoming, very professional and friendly. They’d joke around the set, be friends, have fun, making the most out of meeting new people — but. But. 

 

If one production has cast two people who have been involved with the MCU, and this actually happens more often than not, regardless if this is an actor and a personal assistant, a unit director, a unit director’s assistant, there would be like a magnet. Or a door with a super secret password that only they would know. Or a closet with Narnia behind it. 

 

_Something._

 

Because these people would just click right — the timing, the words, _everything_. It wasn’t that they would exclude everyone else, it’s just that the people around them would inadvertently be the ones looking from the outside. And normally these sort of arrangement would piss some people off, actors were divas, producers were demanding son of bitches, directors were slave drivers, studios thought themselves gods — but with them, it’s like there’s a line. 

 

There’s a production that had cast RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and combined their appearance did not total half an hour in the film, and their scenes together _maybe_  only twenty minutes tops, and everyone on set was still in awe of RDJ and astounded by Tom Hiddleston, and the people have put them on a pedestal of their own making, and so these two just fell together, nailing their scenes in one take and never fumbling, and if there were retakes it was only because of technicalities.

 

Another production had Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans together, and it was the same — while these two made sure to include everyone and be as friendly and accommodating as possible, it was everyone else that put that line between, unconsciously. Eventually, the two just stopped bending over backwards and sideways for everyone — you’re always welcome, but it’s your call.

 

And _then_ there was another of Chris Evans with Scarlett Johansson, and the buzz of this movie rivalled that of the current box office hit showing in cinemas. 

 

The studios loved them, the producers loved them, even their self made out of place co-stars loved them, so what could go wrong, right?

 

Such is the question that always cued when it all starts to get fucked up. 


End file.
